This invention relates generally to a polyamine compound useful in coating compositions and other applications for pH adjustment.
G. B. Butler, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1956, 78, 482-484, discloses a compound having the formula
where Y═NO2, NH2, but this reference does not disclose or suggest a hydroxy-substituted polyamine or nitro-amine compound as claimed in the present application.
The problem addressed by this invention is to find new polyamine compounds useful in coating compositions and other applications for pH adjustment.